Baking Ain't So Bad
by sakuramiko
Summary: That was the day I started to think being a baker and living a ‘clean’ life wouldn’t be half bad… Pearl/Wocky what what!


**AN:** Can you say... BEST CRACK PAIRING EVA? I dreamed about this... it is so rare for me to dream about a fandom so I had to write it ASAP.

_

* * *

_

_So I was hanging out with my other bros at the train station and there I spotted this fiiiiiiiine girl. She was standing all by herself looking a little nervous; she must have been from the country side. So I figured I'd go over and help her a little-- O.G. style._

Pearl was standing at the station looking nervous because her train was late. She kept glancing down at the ticket and then up at the clock. Suddenly she was approached by his strange looking guy with a pink and yellow shiny satin coat. She noticed his face looked like a fox with two little marks on his cheeks.

"Hey, baby, you need some help? Well Wocky Kitaki's here and you got his undivided attention, yo." He said in his gansta accent.

Pearl squeaked and slapped him as hard as she could. He fell on the floor and her train pulled in. She ran over to the doors and got in while Wocky's buddies ran over to see if he was alright. She had slapped him so hard that he passed out.

_Daaamn that girl hit me so hard I was out for the rest of the day. I like a chick like that. I wonder where she was from. I wanna see that hard hitting honey again._

Today was Wocky's lucky day since Pearl was on the train coming down to visit. He was with his group of friends as usual when Pearl got off the train. He noticed her right away since she was wearing her acolyte uniform. She was walking in the opposite direction so Wocky had to run after her.

"Hey! Wait up Hard-Hitting-Honey!" He yelled at her. Pearl didn't know it was her he was yelling at but she peeked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened and he waved so she stopped.

"Fox boy…" She said in a whisper. Wocky went up to her with a grin.

"Hey baby, that is some right hook you got there." He said put his hands in his back pockets and leaned forward.

"But I slapped you." Pearl said and giggled a little. This thrilled Wocky; he never got a girl to laugh that quickly.

"Yeah, you sure are a knock out." He said blatantly flirting with her now. Pearl blushed and put a hand on her cheek.

"So, what's your name baby?" Wocky said now twirling his hair. Pearl then tensed up a little.

"Um... Pearl...Pearl Fey. Nice to meet you… um, what is your name?" Pearl asked with her hands behind her back.

"Wocky Kitaki! A real O.G." He grinned at her which she pondered what O.G. meant.

"Can I get your digits Pearl?" He asked hopeful. Pearl looked even more confused now and Wocky got nervous.

"You know… your phone number…" He said in laymen's terms. Pearl smiled because she understood that but her face changed once she understood what he was asking.

"Well… I don't have a phone… maybe I can give you Fay Manor's number…" It was true that Pearl didn't have her own cell phone. She gave him Fay Manor's business phone that way she wouldn't get in trouble for receiving personal calls. Plus she could avoid his calls easier this way.

"Gotch baby, I'll give you a ring some time." Wocky said with a big grin. Pearl smiled back; maybe he was a nice guy after all. She said that she was late for a meeting with a friend so she could leave.

Wocky went back to his friends with a silly smile on his face. "I got her digits, yo!" One of his friends patted him on the back. "Wocky's macking on girl!" They all laughed.

About a week later Pearl was assigned to phone duty in the business office. She had forgotten about Wocky since her training had been so hectic since she got back. The phone rang and she picked it up as usual.

"Good afternoon. Kurain Channeling School. This is Pearl, how can I help you?" She said in a friendly tone.

"Yo baby! You sound even cuter on the phone!" Wocky said from the other end.

Pearl's face turned white. 'Oh no! It is the Fox boy… I'll have to talk to him…' She thought while staying silent.

"Yo, Pearl are you there?" Wocky asked sounding a bit confused.

"Ah! Yes I'm here. I didn't think you would call so soon…" Pearl said sounding nervous.

Wocky laughed. "Why wait to call a honey like you?" Pearl blushed and stammered.

"So when are you coming back to the city baby? I'll meet you at the station." Wocky said trying to act smooth.

"I don't know… I have to work here in Kurain for a while… Actually I have other calls to answer… I can't stay on very long." Pearls said when she heard the phone start to beep.

Wocky was disappointed. "Aww… Alright well you gotta work. Can I call you again sometime?" He asked sounding nervous.

Pearl smiled. "Sure! I don't mind." She said cheerfully. They said their good-byes and she hung up. Pearl let out a big sigh. 'Who knew boys were so much trouble.' She thought and her face flushed.

_I called that little honey every day. She was right when she said she couldn't talk very long but with my smooth O.G. moves I convinced her to come down and see me. We are gonna meet up in two weeks since she said something about some crazy training._

Pearl had her thumb nail in her mouth and was looking at the floor nervously. 'Why did I agree to do this?' She thought and felt more anxious every second. She had never been on a date before and now she had to go no her first date with a boy who talked funny. She was hoping to find a nice guy like Mr. Nick was or a cool one like Emil from that one soap opera.

Wocky waited for Pearl in the train station like he said he would. He was leaning against a beam playing with his phone when the train arrived. He stood up straight when he saw Pearl get off the train.

"Hey yo! Pearl!" He yelled and went up to her. Pearl smiled cutely and waved to him.

"Hello Wocky." She replied and he blushed. 'Oh man! Oh man! Even cuter than Alita, Jackpot!' Wocky thought and tilted his head.

"Umm… Is this a date?" Pearl asked. She had to get it off her chest it had been bothering her. Wocky was a bit surprised.

"Wh-what? Yeah it is baby, unless you want it to be called something else." He grinned at her and she blushed.

"So… umm… where are we going?" Pearls asked. He hadn't told her over the phone.

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna give you the street tour honey." Wocky said. "You'll get to see how the other half lives yo." Pearls giggled and followed after him.

He brought her around People's Park and showed her the gate to his house before looping back around People's Park. Wocky kept talking in his gansta slang which actually helped Pearl be more comfortable. Wocky bought her some noodles before bringing her back to the station.

They stood next to each other silently waiting for the train back to Kurain. Pearl looked over at Wocky and smiled.

"Thank you. I had a really great time." She said and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Wocky went into shock but soon recovered.

"Anytime, baby, anytime." Wocky said smoothly as the train roared into the station.

_Can you say EPIC SUCCESS?! Well that was our date today, man. That little honey even gave me a kiss! I think she ain't as shy as she tries to pull off. That coy hard hitting honey. I can't wait to take her out again yo._

Wocky got Pearl to come and visit him a few more times before he told his parents about her. His mother was thrilled this time, unlike with Alita. His father didn't say much but his mother said he approved. His mother forced him to invite Pearl over for dinner later that week.

Wocky took Pearl's hand. "Don't be so nervous Pea." He said trying to be reassuring. Pearl smiled at him and squeezed his hand and still felt anxious.

"What if your mother doesn't like me?" She asked since that was her biggest concern. She had never done this before but she knew that the mother had to like you, that is what happened on those soap operas.

Wocky laughed. "Don't worry Pea. Ma is already ecstatic to meet you." Pearl smiled at him.

"Okay. I'm excited to meet your parents too." She said and squeezed his hand again.

Plum and Winfred were already waiting for the couple. Plum was right by the door and Winfred was sitting at the dining room table. Wocky opened the door and came in first. Pearl followed him in and Plum squealed.

"Wocky! She knows how to wear a kimono! How wonderful!" Plum exclaimed. Pearl smiled and blushed. That was a good sign.

"Thank you Mrs. Kitaki." Pearl said formally. Plum laughed and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't be so formal Pearl. Call me Mama Plum." Plum said and laughed again. Wocky scowled a little.

"Ma! Come on don't fawn over her, let's get dinner over with!" He crossed his arms and went moved further into the hall to let Pearl move out of the foray.

"Actually Wocky it is still cooking, it is almost done though. Go show cute little Pearl your room!" Plum said as she made her way to the kitchen. Wocky grumbled and took Pearl's hand. When they walked past the dining room Winfred lifted one of his eye brows and looked at Pearl. Wocky brought her into his room. It wasn't a small room but it wasn't very big either. Posters of rappers and gang symbols covered the walls. His bed had a blue badger blanket. He had a small cluttered desk with a laptop in the middle.

Wocky slumped down onto his bed and patted the blanket next to him. Pearl sat down next to him and put her hands on her knees.

"I like your room. This is my first time being in a boy's room." She said with a smile.

Wocky blushed and grinned. "You're lucky Pea, to see a real O.G.'s room. I gotta be keeping the O.G. tradition alive yo."

This lead into a conversation about the Kitaki family business and the rival Rivales family. He talked about how they were going to get into a fight and how he dashed in all by himself. He talked about getting shot like it was nothing. He complained about the whack job doctor that left the bullet in his chest. He explained that was the whole reason his father wanted to get out of the old family business and into baked goods.

Pearl's eyes started to tear up when he mentioned the bullet and she stated to sob when he mentioned the doctor. She threw her arms around him and kept crying. This startled Wocky and he got nervous.

"Hey Pea… it is okay! I'm still alive you don't gotta cry over me!" He patted her back which didn't help at all. "Besides there is no better way to die than the O.G. way ya hear." He said thinking that might comfort her.

Pearl pulled away from him her tears still falling in big droplets. "What!? There is _no_ good way to die." She yelled at him.

As soon a Plum heard the yell she ran upstairs with her broom sword. She slammed Wocky's door open. "What going on in here?" She asked with a scowl and an unsheathed sword. She saw Pearl crying and then pointed her sword at Wocky. "You didn't do anything disrespectful to Pearl did you?" Plum looked absolutely terrifying. Wocky just stammered and Pearl kept crying. Eventually the story came out and Pearl calmed down. Plum took her to the bathroom to freshen up before they ate.

_I never had a girl cry over me like that, yo. She was so worried and heartbroken, I'm sorry Pea! I never wanna see her cry like that again, even if it is over me. 'Course my parents loved her. Ma was fawning over her like she was already part of the family and Pa even said she was cute._

After dinner Wocky walked Pearl back to the train station. Pearl was a little uneasy when he took her hand. She looked over at him and frowned.

"You know… Wocky… My mother is in jail for conspiring to murder." Pearl looked down, saddened.

"Woah really!? Your mom is in the clink Pea?" Wocky said sounding surprised but not unhappy at all.

Pearl frowned again. "Yeah... Why do you like jail so much? It is an awful place where you can't see your family and friends as often as you'd like."

"Well cause all O.G.'s go to prison! It gives you street cred! And no one messes with someone who's gone to the clink." Wocky said enthusiastically.

"O.G.'s also like to get shot and die, leaving all their family and friends behind." Pearl said venomously.

Wocky physically winced at her comment. "Ouch Pea. You know how to hit where it hurts." He said trying to be light hearted, but it was time to be serious so he just kept his mouth shut.

Pearl stopped in front of the track her train was supposed to be arriving on. She looked over at Wocky who looked solemn and his hair drooped giving him the look of a puppy that had gotten scolded. Pearl pulled him into a hug and smiled.

"I just don't want you to die. It is no fun talking to your boyfriend through another spirit medium." She looked up at him with a cheeky grin. Wocky looked look down at her and grinned back. As long as she wasn't mad at him he was happy.

Pearl put her hands on Wocky's shoulders and stood on her tip toes. She leaned in and kissed him. Wocky's eyes got wide for a moment but then he kissed her back. Pearl pulled back and giggled. Wocky just blushed and twirled his hair happily.

_We got to second base, yo! I am a smooth criminal, no one can deny that. I can't believe Pea was the one to start it thought. I always knew she was a firecracker. My little hard hitting honey._

It was now winter and it was almost time for Pearl's birthday. She was going to spend the night before her birthday with the Kitaki's. She was excited it was going to be almost like a sleep over. Pearl was welcomed with open arms and quickly brought to a guest room. She put her things down and went into the kitchen. Winfred and Plum were standing behind the counter. Wocky sat at the table looking uninterested. Pearl put her hands behind her back and smiled. "So what are we going to do Mama Plum?"

Plum laughed jovially. "We are going to make you a birthday cake Pearl! And a key lime pie; that is Pa's favorite to make." Winfred nodded silently. Wocky huffed.

Pearl clapped her hands together and smiled. "Oh really? I was hoping so. This is going to be fun!" She went over to the counter and looked at the ingredients that were laid out. Wocky looked up shocked. Who the hell could find baking fun? It was boring, all the mixing, kneading, waiting for the damn thing to cook.

Wocky watched Pearls smile and laugh with his parents. Even his father seemed to be amused. By the end of it all Pearl's acolyte uniform was covered in flour and she had some icing on her cheek and she looked so happy. Right then Wocky thought baking might not be all that bad.

They all ate dinner together and shared the cake afterwards. Wocky had asked if he could write on the cake. 'Happy Birthday Pea' he wrote with icing and drew a little fox which wasn't half bad. Pearl gave him a kiss on the cheek for making it so nice. His parents laughed when she kissed him and he got upset. Plum helped Pearl box the key lime pie and put it in the fridge for her to take home tomorrow.

Pearl went up to her room and got changed into her pajamas. She took the purple crystal out of her hair and undid the pretzel twists. She shook out her wavy hair and combed her fingers through it. Once she did all that she went over to Wocky's room and knocked on the door. He opened it a crack to see who it was and she waved at him.

"Woah! So this is what Pea looks like with her hair down!" Wocky smiled and played with his hair while he inspected her.

"Come on let me come in!" Pearl said and started to push him. He laughed and got out of the way. Pearl went right to his bed and flopped down on it. "Let's listen to more of that funny sounding music." She said and looked over at him.

"It's not funny sounding! It is called rap." Wocky said in defense but Pearl just giggled. He brought his laptop over and sat on the floor in front of the bed. Pearl looked over his shoulder and played with his hair. Wocky blushed a bit. "Pea… you know it takes me forever to get my hair that way."

Pearl smiled and cooed. "Sooooooo…. It is night time. You are going to sleep on it anyway." She said countering his argument and then kissed his forehead.

They spent the night listening to music and Wocky explained all the crimes of the artists.

_That was the day I started to think being a baker and living a 'clean' life wouldn't be half bad… as long as Pea was with me._

It was March and today was the day. The day the world famous surgeon was going to operate. Wocky was already in his Johnny coat and hooked up to the IV. Plum and Winfred stood with a few guards by the door. Plum was pacing nervously. Wocky was glaring but actually kind of happy at the same time. He had been told Pearl was coming but was delayed because of the bad weather.

Wocky was sent into the OR before Pearl could make it. When she got there he was already under the knife. She started to cry and Plum hugged her.

"He'll be more than happy to see you when he wakes up Pearl." Winfred said opening his eyes. Pearl looked at him from over Plum's shoulder and nodded. She wiped away her tears.

"You're right. I have to be strong!" She said and got a tough look on her face.

Plum smiled. "That's it Pearl!"

Wocky was in the operating room for over ten hours. It was a very delicate surgery after all. The bullet was so close to his heart and cushioned between his arteries. The surgeon came out with a smile. "Huge success. Stitched him up." He held up a small bag with a bloody bullet in it. Plum fainted but was caught by her husband. Pearl smiled and put her hands on her cheeks. Wocky was still in the recovery room since he was still under the effects of the anesthesia

When Wocky woke up his vision was blurry He saw two black blobs which he assumed were his parents. He didn't see any purple and got worried. 'Where is Pearl?' was all he could think. He felt a soft hand grip his hand. He heard his parents chattering about how happy they were everything went well. He turned his head when his vision started to get clearer. He saw Pearl smiling at him. She squeezed his hand. "Pea…" He whispered. Pearl leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Plum then started to laugh.

_I can't wait to become a baker now… Was the last thing I thought and then passed out, again_.

* * *

**AN: **I was going to write this entirely from Wocky's POV but then I realized.... I'm just not that gangsta.


End file.
